Axel (Kingdom Hearts)
How Axel joined the Tourney Like Roxas, Axel has lost all recollection of Xion by this time (as seen in his final Report in 358/2 Days), but knows he will have to track Roxas down on Xemnas's orders. After the Organization manages to track Roxas down in DiZ's Digital Twilight Town, Axel appears right after Roxas slays Dusks that appeared from a fake virtual Vivi. He tells Roxas who he is, but sees that the reports of Roxas having his memory wiped and replaced with an artificial one are true. Deciding that a fight might bring back Roxas' old memories, Axel engages him in a duel, pulling his punches. However, Roxas manages to win and DiZ arrives, trying to make Roxas believe that the fake town is real and that Axel and his appearances are a dream. Axel tries to get Roxas to remember, but he is banished from the program as DiZ rebooted it. Roxas was dumbfounded by Axel's appearance, lacking any memories of him and awareness of what was going on. Pressed by the threats from Xaldin and Xemnas, Axel again tries to recover Roxas without destroying him, keeping in mind the Organization's order to either eliminate Roxas or be destroyed himself. Roxas learns that the two had been best friends from Naminé and mentions this to Axel, but his bluff is called when he is unable to remember "their boss's name." Axel feels bad, but ends up summoning Dusks to weaken Roxas; he prepares to kill him after Roxas wins, but DiZ intervenes and freezes him momentarily so Roxas could escape to the virtual version of the Old Mansion. Seeing what has happened, Axel realizes that the Roxas that he knew is long gone and sees that killing him is the only thing left to do. After Roxas smashes DiZ's computer copy and enters the basement, Axel sends Dusks and Assassins after him, but Roxas proves victorious over the lesser Nobodies. Axel tells Roxas how amazed he is by his fighting and sees that he has truly regained his memories. However, Axel is hurt from his previous encounter with Roxas and fights him and his dual Keyblades (which Axel apparently didn't know Roxas could do). Axel loses the fight and disappears, choosing not to carry out his mission and promising to meet him "in the next life". While Sora reawakens with Roxas inside him, Axel is entrusted by Riku to protect Naminé. Naminé's words, about those who are dear to them despite being Nobodies, strangely move Axel. During Sora's exploits to the different worlds, Axel appears before Kairi on a beach across Destiny Islands, intending to kidnap her to draw Sora out. Axel's plan was simple; if Sora were to become a Heartless again, then Roxas would be reborn. However, Kairi escapes through a Corridor of Darkness created by Riku and lands in Twilight Town where she stayed for some time in wait of Sora. Axel, however, follows her to the town and steals her away again, but not long afterward she is taken captive by Saïx who was under orders to give Axel something to actually worry about. After the invasion of Radiant Garden by the Heartless, Sora confronts Xemnas, the leader of the Organization. Xemnas decided to take his leave and Axel later greeted Sora. Axel hints that the Keyblade caused the hearts that composed the Heartless to flee, but refuses to say what Organization XIII would do with those hearts. Sora realizes that Axel is Kairi's captor, and Axel confirms this. Though initially seeming unrepentant for his actions, he soon apologizes for kidnapping Kairi. However, he soon vanishes into a dark corridor just as Saïx appears. On the way to The World That Never Was, Sora, Donald, Goofy, and King Mickey are trapped in Betwixt and Between by Nobodies, but Axel arrives to help. Sora and Axel battle the Nobodies, but seeing that the Dusk's numbers were too great, Axel decides to put his entire being and essence into an attack, destroying the Nobodies but sacrificing himself in the process. He did this to save Sora, his best friend's original self, who stayed with him until the moment he faded. He sincerely apologizes to Sora for getting Kairi involved. Confused, Sora asks him what he was trying to do and Axel confessed that he wanted to see Roxas, the only one who made him feel like he had a heart. Oddly enough for Axel, Sora made him feel the same way (possibly since Sora and Roxas are one and the same) and used these final words to urge Sora on to rescue Kairi. Axel opens the passageway to the World That Never Was with the last bit of strength he had in him before disappearing into darkness completely. Afterward, Xigbar and Luxord were curious about Axel's foolish and senseless actions; essentially turning against the Organization for the sake of his friendship with Roxas, but Xemnas reveals that Axel's disappearance served to stir Roxas from his rest, claiming Axel's disobedience was not entirely pitiful and meaningless. Xemnas also states that due to contact with Sora's heart, Axel's own ability to feel emotions could have been affected. Axel made one final appearance to Roxas, right before the latter's mental battle with Sora, where he gives a final farewell to his best friend. Reawakened by Soul Edge, Axel is instructed to steal the powers of Maki. However, there is still some good left in Axel who was once Lea. Characer Select Screen Animation When highlighted Axel holds his chakrams, the Eternal Flame out. After the announcer calls his name Axel slings the Eternal Flame chakrams outward while they are on fire as the camera zooms then says "In the name of the Organization you betrayed, I will annihilate you!" Special Moves Firetooth (Neutral) Axel throws two flaming chakrams at the opponent while saying "Whats the problem?". Fire Wall (Side) Axel focuses his power of Fire saying "Let the flames burn you!" to create a wall that will close in on the opponent. Fire Sting (Up) Axel flies into the air spinning his chakrams around himself with fire. Light Flare (Down) Axel pierces the ground with his chakrams and slices them up, making a wave of fire. Magma Scorch (Hyper Smash) Axel sends a fireball into the ground saying "Burn, baby!" and covers the ground in magma, slowly hurting his opponents for thirty seconds. Explosion (Final Smash) Axel throws his Chakrams at enemies while they're engulfed in fire, creating a small explosion of fire afterwards saying "You asked for it!". Victory Animations #Axel spins his chakrams and says "Don't say I didn't warn you!" #Axel sends a wave of fire from his chakrams and says "Burned alive." #Axel uses his chakrams to light the scenary on fire and says "Warmed up?" On-Screen Appearance Axel jumps through a pillar of fire and says "Come here, I'll make it all stop." Trivia *Axel's rival is a kunoichi mutated by Soul Edge, Maki. *Axel shares his English voice actor with Zhong Hui, Guo Jia, N. Gin, Bat, Iruka Umino, Dr. Riddles of the Dr. Riddles and Kido pair, the Evil Twins, Victor and Moritz, Giorno Giovanna, Kolyat Krios, Kloak, Shotzo and Henry Cooldown. *Axel shares his Japanese voice actor with Cole McGarth, Iron Man, Booker D., Vladimir A. Makarov, Mr. Fred Rogers, Uncle Grimmly, Shaggy Rogers, Sherlock Holmes, Rousso, Yin-Yarn and Big Van Vader. *Axel shares his German voice actor with DoorMouse, Kurtis Stryker, Venom and Trickster. *Axel shares his Arabic voice actor with Cui, Shachi, Dangoro, Geki, Aokiji, Ryuhaku Todoh, Jann Lee, Zochi, Xiahou Yuan, Abomination, Crocodile, Ikkaku Madarame, Ichimatsu and Tizoc. Category:Kingdom Hearts characters Category:Playable characters Category:Male characters Category:Starter characters Category:Super Smash Bros. Tourney 2: The New Challengers Category:Good Aligned Characters Category:Characters who cause impact on the Results Screen